Wonderland's game
by Stara-chi
Summary: Alice decided to leave wonderland and return to her own world. Now that she has gone a new game has started in Wonderland, this particular game has no name but is a game where it's either be killed or kill. Please read and Review!
1. Prologue & Chapter One: A New Outsider!

Stara-chi: Hey this idea has kept popping up in my head for a while, and I couldn't resist any longer so yeah! Dee, Dum do the disclaimer!

Dee: HNKNA is not,

Dum: Owned by Stara-chi

Stara-chi: Wish it did, but I am happy I just found out that they have made a movie of Heart no kuni no Alice! But it's in japenese, so I will have to wait till it's transferred into english. T.T

...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

In the end no matter what anyone said or could do, would have stopped her decision. They knew that and yet they didn't want her to leave, but they couldn't stop her from leaving. She had to return to her own world, and her elder sister that was surly worried about her. Nothing could stop her and that's why she left, the role holder's favorite outsider. She had a choice, and she chose to return home, their Alice Liddell left wonderland.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Four years has passed for Wonderland.

A war had broken out in Wonderland, no not a normal war, but a war started by a game.

The game did not necessary have a name, but when it came into play the results were destructive. It was like a game of survival was it was either be killed or kill.

The territories of the Castle of Hearts, the Amusement park, the Hatter's Mansion the clock tower and even other territory's, are all forced to go against each other.

Now let's let our story begin.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A new outsider!<strong>

A girl, on older than eighteen was sleeping soundly on a crimson red couch one hand hanging over the side, she had long light brown hair pooled up underneath her shoulders and back, creamy smooth skin, she was wearing what looked to be a simple but unique red dress that showed she had all the right curves, it ended below her knees tied up around her neck with ribbons, a black slash tied up in a bow at the back around her waist, though the dress was sleeveless she wore black sleeves that started right below her shoulders and spread out longer at her hands (like a kimono) the sleeves had red ribbons attached around them as well, her legs that hang over the armrest on the couch, on her feet were black high heel shoes. (Sorry, I'm bad at describing clothes! I might draw a picture later though to show how it's meant to look like.)

"…Miss! Some clients are here to see you!" upon hearing this statement the girl sate up and yawned before her eyes opened to show that they were a light blue/green color.

"Coming, go ahead and tell them I'll be down in five minutes." The girl said stretching her arms and standing up.

"As you wish." Was heard before stepping could be heard fading away each second till it stopped.

The girl walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out and put on a pair of black gloves and a hoodless black cloak that covered her from her shoulders down to below her chest. "Another pointless meeting." She sighed before leaving the room.

…

…

The girl's POV:

"What do you say? Are you interested?" my annoying client questioned me, I wasn't kidding when I said annoying, his pointless babbling was driving me insane! And the lecherous looks he was shooting my direction when he thought I was watching him! I was fighting the urge to punch him out cold.

"Hmm… I don't think that your proposition will have any benefit at all to tell the truth." I replied, which I honestly wish I didn't because it sent him off into babbling what ups and downs the proposition would bring. I wasn't listening it would just further decrease my mood.

I had already sat here listening to this man's pointless talk for nearly forty minutes, honestly he was boring me to death! Even his voice was starting to irritate me. 'I wish he would just shut up!'

"So, can you see why this would be a good offer? Of course there are some bits that still need working on but if we met regularly enough we can work out the kinks." Was the sentence that made my patience snap, or maybe it was the stare he gave to my chest area, I'm not sure it could be both. I stood up straight away and said,

"Your offer does not interest me in any way, now please let my maid here show you out." Coldly enough and with a glare that sent shivers down his back. I smirked at his reaction, then turned and walked away, wanting to get away from this disgusting pervert as quick as I could.

I went and grabbed the first book within my reach that looked interesting from my library, before quickly walking to the garden.

I decided to sit in the shade under a large apple tree in the garden, I had a dislike of the sun's heat on my skin, and distracting me from reading by getting in my eyes or creating a glare on the page.

The book I had picked up wasn't really that interesting, my vision started to blur 'A nap wouldn't hurt.' I thought. I didn't get enough sleep before either…

...

...

Normal POV:

An hour had passed since the brown haired beauty had dozed off, if anyone had saw her they would have mistaken her for an angel, with such a calm expression her face showed.

The air suddenly getting colder was what woke her up, she felt something was off. She looked around to see if she could spot anything that cause her to feel this way, but was disappointed when she could find nothing.

'Strange, must have been my imagination.' Was what she thought all while getting up and giving her dress a quick wipe to get the dust off.

She paused her actions when she felt the air getting colder yet again.

Turning her head right then left to make sure nothing was there a few times she stopped when she was convinced that she was just being silly. She stepped forward, but her foot was not met with the ground, her eyes widened for a split second before she fell.

Into a big black, rabbit's hole.

...

The girl's POV:

One minute I was waking up then the next I was falling down a rabbit's hole. Even though I have seen some pretty weird slash crazy things, the idea of falling into a rabbit's hole was ridiculous like some crazy thing that would happen in a dream, I kept trying to convince myself. Wait! A dream that's it! I must still be sleeping under the apple tree.

I must still be dreaming. Otherwise this would never happen! I'll just close my eyes and hope that I'll wake up.

...

Normal POV:

The girl was still falling, in the darkness of the hole she wasn't speaking, yelling or panicking just closing her eyes. It was at least five minutes more till ground came into view. At the last moment she arranged her body to a position so she could land on her feet.

She pinched herself. "Urgh… guess this isn't a dream." She moaned to herself.

After a few minutes she found her body wasn't listening to her commands, her knees started buckling before she gave up and let herself fall to the ground.

"Hmm…" she said scanning her surrounding's to see if anything could be of use to her. A glint of glass caught her eye.

Lying perfectly in front of the beauty and within her arm's reach was a blue vile, filled with clear liquid and sealed with a heart shaped lid. The vile was picked up and analyzed by the girl before she opened and brought the vile close to her mouth.

"Guess this might help…" came out of the girls lips before she downed the liquid,

"Urgh… that wasn't a pleasant taste." Complained the girl before she gained control of her legs and stood up.

Looking around she saw that there was only two paths to choose from. After thinking and taking in the differences of the two paths she decided that she would take the left one. It looked less dangerous by a few minor details than the other path she could have chosen.

…

…

The girl had by this point started humming in an attempt to decrease her boredom, she had been walking for somewhere between thirty minutes to an hour. If you looked close enough you would see that her face held a slightly visible frown of annoyance.

_Crunch…_

The girl instantly stopped in her tracts, cast a glance to each side of her and stood still listing for any signs of other life.

_Crunch… crunch…_

Whatever was making the sound was coming closer any idiot could realize that, as the sound became more frequent and loud.

Instead of taking any chances the girl turned around a prepared to run but stopped due to the blade pointing at her face.

"Who are you?"

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Stara-chi: So please tell me what you think! Review please! And other thing I know this was a short chapter but I will make most of the other chapters longer!


	2. Chapter 2: Never let the Knight lead you

Stara-chi: Hello again!

Ace: Do I appear in this chapter?

Stara-chi: ACK! *jumps back* When and how did you get here?

Ace: Ha-ha did I frighten you?

Stara-chi: No you just surprised me now how the hell did you get here, I locked the freaking door!

Ace: Door? What door?

Stara-chi: Don't turn around. Don't turn around, Ace say the disclaimer before I turn around.

Ace: Sure! HNKNA Does not belong to Stara-chi

Stara-chi: Wish it did though, -sighs and turns around- ACE START RUNNING!

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

Instead of taking any chances the girl turned around a prepared to run but stopped due to the blade pointing at her face.

"Who are you?"

...

Chapter Two: Never let the Knight lead you!

...

The question was asked from a male, you could tell by the lower voice and his figure. He had brown hair, and was wearing a long red coat, he had a hard dark stare on his face, and his right hand held the blade currently inches away from the girl's throat.

The girl simply stared at the man and took in his appearance.

"I said who are you?" the question was asked again from the man.

"It's rude to ask someone for a name before giving your own, and please put away your sword." Was the beauty's reply, the man scratched his chin with his other hand, taking the girls appearance in almost if he was expecting something, when he found nothing his put his sword back into its sheath.

"You look familiar, do I know you? I'm Ace by the way." came out of his mouth, his face now showing a confused expression, more friendlily than his previous one.

"Uh… No, I don't think so. My name is Alic-" the girl got cut off before she could finish, and suddenly found herself being hugged by the man.

"Alice! Even though you left years ago you should still remember me!" he whined, burying his face into the space between her neck and right shoulder.

"Whoa! Get off me you idiot!" the girl said angrily, pushing herself out of the man's grip. Ace let go, stepped back and started laughing.

"That's more like you Alice!" he said.

"Stop calling me Alice! My name is Alicia!" the girl said quickly her voice had an edge of panic in it. Ace's expression suddenly turned from happy to slightly sad, she continued, "Don't go jumping to conclusions like that, it only leads to misunderstandings."

Ace didn't reply instead he just turned his head downwards.

"Uh… as I was saying, my name is Alicia, Alicia Liddell…" the girl, now known as Alicia said.

Hearing her last name Ace's head shot up, "Liddell… that's Alice's last name!" his exclaimed before asking,

"Are you related to her?"

"Um… yeah, Alice Liddell was my Great - Great – Great - Great – Great - Great – Grandmother, I was partly named after her." replied the girl sweat dropping down her cheek.

"…Great – Great – Grandmother…" Ace managed to choke out, shocked the most evident expression on his face.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking how do you know my ancestor?" asked Alicia.

"She came here once, you could say…" Ace's voice went quiet at the end his expression than changed into a small smile, "Anyway how did you get here?"

"Well, I just woke up from a nap in my garden, took a few steps and suddenly fell down a hole that appeared at my feet. I then couldn't move my legs till I drank something out of this vile" Alicia replied, taking out the vile she had drunken from earlier, "After that I decided to look around, which lead me here."

"Oh! Hey Alicia, you should come to the castle with me! The old hag there would love to have you around she'll probably let you stay there as well." Ace exclaimed, taking Alicia's hand a pulling her along the direction she was heading till he interrupted her.

"Ah, I actually just want to know how to get out of here!" she sighed,

"And stop dragging me!"

"Ha-Ha! No! As for getting out of here I have no idea~" the Knight laughed as he continued pulling the girl along, picking up the pace and ignoring her protests.

...

...

Alicia's POV:

...

I had been following Ace for about an hour now, he had let go of my hand a while ago though so he wasn't pulling me anymore.

The brown haired man was ahead of me by a couple of steps, was looking both right and left. I didn't want to ask if we were lost but at the same time I did, 'A directionally challenged Knight, how ironic…' I sighed and brushed some hair out of my face. I had panicked before when he asked my name, I just hope he didn't notice it in my voice, I don't like telling other's my true name, it would just make things complicated.

Ace had been looking around for five minutes now as I was thinking, I honestly couldn't stop myself from asking any more.

"Ace, are we lost?"

"No we're just taking a shortcut, Alicia!" He smiled turning his head to look at me.

"Alright then, where are we?" I asked, he continued smiling and sang out,

"I don't know~" I felt sweat drop down my cheek, 'This idiot is troublesome.'

"So we are lost." I grit out.

"No it's a shortcut, were not lost!" he proclaimed, I just shook my head and sighed at his childish.

"Hey! What, ar-" his sentence was cut short so he could dodge a bullet zooming past him, I quickly stepped to the side so it didn't hit me but all I could think was, 'Why didn't I notice anyone else's presence! Not eating properly must be affecting me more than I thought.'

I quickly looked to where the bullet came from and who shot it. There was a figure, a man's figure definitely and from what I could see he was wearing a scarf and had rabbit ears on top of his head and… Orange hair, oh and did I mention he didn't look too happy.

...

...

Normal POV:

...

"How many times have I told you never to cross into our territory!" the orange, rabbit eared man said, walking out of his hiding place, pointing a gun at Ace.

"Your territory, I didn't realise." Ace said before running forward and swinging his sword at the man. The man dodged, and in return started shooting at the Knight. Alicia quickly hid behind the tree closest and best one if you didn't want to be seen.

The fight continued for quite some both sides coming close to wounding the other but neither actually landing a blow. It only stopped when two identical boys joined the orange haired man's side with an axe each, in the fight, the only difference between the two was that one was decked out in red with short hair and the other decked out in blue with longer hair pulled back in a low pony tail reaching slightly below his shoulders. Ace realising he was out matched quickly fled when the three managed to land a small blow to his side.

Alicia watched the three men, trying not to make a sound. They were about to leave before the orange haired one said,

"Come out now! Don't make me shoot you."

"Who are you talking to?" asked the boy clade in Blue.

"Yeah!" cried the boy clade in Red, "Are you going delusional you wussy rabbit?"

A vein could be heard popping on the orange haired man's head while he screamed, "I'M NOT A GODDAMED RABBIT!"

Behind the tree Alicia flinched and slowly started backing away causing a close bush to slightly move. The male wearing Blue spotted the bush shaking, wondering what caused the action he started walking towards them before he said,

"Hey brother, look! The bush is shaking." These words caught the attention of the two other men, sweat dropped down Alicia's forehead.

"Hey I warned you already! Come out or I will shoot you!" the orange haired male said, pointing his gun at the bush, with the other two boys now behind him to both sides, looking at the bush with interest showing in their eyes.

"Fine… But lower the gun first!" came the reply from behind the tree, redundantly the man lowered his gun.

Alicia hesitantly stepped out from her cover. All three males eyes widened in surprise and froze in there spots.

"Onee-chan..!" the obviously younger two cried snapping out of there daze, and tackling the girl to the ground.

"Ahhh! Hey… GET OFF OF ME!" Alicia shouted, trying to get out of the two's bone crushing hugs.

"No way… Alice is it…" came out of the only standing member of the four.

"But Onee-chan! We haven't seen you in soooooooooooooooo longgggggggggg!" whined the Blue twin.

"Yeah! We missed youuuuuuuuuu!" whined the Red twin.

"GET OFF ME LET ME EXPLAIN!" shouted Alicia. The twins pouted before the orange haired man pulled both of them of the girl.

"Few… Firstly never do that again I could barely breathe. And Secondly, Alice is not my name. My name is Alicia Liddell, Alice Liddell was my ancestor." Alice explained and just like Ace before the three faces fell, sadness evident on their faces.

The orange haired man thankfully broke the awkward silence with a small smile disappointment could be seen in his eyes, "Sorry for mistaking you for Alice, here let me introduce myself I'm Elliot March."

"I'm Dee!"

"And I'm Dum, were twins!" came out of the younger males.

"You look so much like our old Onee-chan that we thought…" mumbled Dee, Dum continued the sentence,

"That you were her, were sorry! Can we call you Onee-chan?"

"Yeah can we please?" asked both of the twins in unison, clutching onto one arm each of the poor girl.

"Ah…" stammered Alicia looking down at the two twins who were only shorter than her by about two feet.

"Hey you two don't grab onto her like that! She just met you." Elliot said bonking the two on their heads with his fist. The two twins just completely ignored his command.

"So can we?" they asked putting on cute faces, Alicia mumbled something under her breathe before replying,

"Ah… Sure I guess if you don't try to kill me." The twins instantly nodded their heads and cheered happily. Elliot was glaring at them now, he then checked his watch, "Crap! We have ten minutes to get back thanks to you two!"

He groaned, "Blood is going to be angry if we don't get back in time…" before looking at Alicia.

"Why don't you come to the mansion with us I'm sure Blood won't mind. And you will definitely be safe there." He asked her.

"Yeah Onee-chan come with us!" chirped Dee followed by Dum chirping,

"We'll protect you!"

"Okay… I guess but what exactly are you protecting me from?" she asked.

"So the Knight didn't tell you." Stated Elliot, rubbing the back of his head,

"How bout we explain it all once we get to the mansion, Blood doesn't like us being late, and these two here should get back to their posts." Elliot said.

"Aww… but we don't want to go back to our post!" whined the Blue twin running to catch up to Elliot.

"Come on Onee-chan you don't want to get left behind do you!" Laughed the Red twin pulling Alicia in the direction the other two went. Alicia sighed but followed.

…

…

Alicia POV:

"What happened here?" I found myself asking before I could stop it.

A mansion lay in front of my view. It was easy to say that it was once magnificent and beautiful from the parts that were still intact. On the left side of the mansion parts were crumbled and walls that still stood stained with what smelt like old blood, holes and dints from bullets were evident in the still standing walls. The rest of the mansion looked mostly intact with a few cracks here and there, unfortunately half of the rose garden looked torn and wrecked. _'How awful, what caused this?' _crossed my mind.

"Two years ago…" Elliot started he seemed hesitant to go on,

"A new game started… unfortunately."

"A new game… what do you mean?" I asked, _'What game would cause this mess…"_

"The game of surviving it's called or known as. It's a particular game that only comes up every so many centuries… But it's one of the most unwanted games for the disasters it causes…" His voice trailed off before the twins continued for him.

"Every territory goes into full out war against each other." Said Dum the blue eyed twin,

"Even neutral territories are forced to fight! We can't play with our friend from another territory now because of it!" complained Dee the red eyed twin.

"Ah! You two go guard the gate, Alicia come with me. Blood only allows a small number a people to go in his room at once." Elliot suddenly said, the twins whined in response,

"But we want to play with Onee-chan you dumb sissy hare! You probably just want her to yourself!"

I chuckled nervously at this they were acting like five year olds fighting over their favourite toy.

"YOU BRATS KNOW THE RULES OR DO YOU WANT YOUR PAYS DOCKED AGAIN!" Elliot screamed at them, I winced he was loud it felt like he screamed it in my ear, but that couldn't be possible since his at least five steps away from me. _'I really hate my ears sometimes…'_ I groaned in my head.

Dee and Dum obviously knew it was time to stop before they really pissed Elliot by the look that was on his face, they quickly started running and screamed,

"BYE, BYE ONEE-CHAN! WE'LL COME AND PLAY WITH YOU LATER!"

Elliot sighed and face palmed himself at the twin's childish behaviour, "Their never going to grow up are they…" he muttered before signalling me to follow him.

Normal POV:

The duo walked until they came to a halt, in front of them laid a double door. Elliot paused and took a breath before calling,

"Blood, were back and we brought a guest. Can we come in?"

"You may." Came a reply, Elliot grinned before pushing the door open but the sight that met Alicia was not what she expected.


End file.
